<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>During Their Stroll by demonbellesuite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571223">During Their Stroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbellesuite/pseuds/demonbellesuite'>demonbellesuite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Jealous Seviathan, Pre-breakup, light-hearted romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbellesuite/pseuds/demonbellesuite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Charlie was looked down upon for her unimposing, bordering on soft-hearted nature despite her status as King Lucifer's daughter, a considerably large scale of Hell's inhabitants were still attracted to her angelic beauty. Seviathan wasn't having it at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Seviathan Von Eldritch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>During Their Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Charlie was looked down upon for her unimposing, bordering on soft-hearted nature despite her status as King Lucifer's daughter, a considerably large scale of Hell's inhabitants were still attracted to her angelic beauty. Seviathan wasn't having it, would rather them respect the part that Charlie was <em>his</em> fiance, and therefore untouchable.<br/>
<br/>
He caught yet another lowly wretched soul leering at her during their stroll. It was just deplorable, since her long-sleeved, corseted dress with wide skirts covered all of her body parts. With a snap of his fingers, Seviathan summoned tentacles underneath the pervert to get rid of him.<br/>
<br/>
Charlie heard the screams afterwards and wasn't happy discovering what he did. Honestly though, she should be grateful that someone was there to catch all those eye-rapers for her since she was stupidly oblivious to it all.<br/>
<br/>
"That still wasn't necessary y'know. Besides, if anything does happen, I can handle it myself," Charlie said with a smile and shoulders back.<br/>
<br/>
Seviathan simply scoffed at her. Not that he didn't believe her statement. Growing up with her, they didn't always get along and quite a few times fought. He experienced first hand an extent of her wrath and he could promise to anyone that they were goddamn lucky the demoness aged up to be dumbass nice.<br/>
<br/>
"It would be absolutely amazing if you actually <em>do</em> show some teeth once in a while. Something you've never actually done."<br/>
<br/>
Charlie laughed. "Because I don't always need to prove myself to everyone that I'm yours, Sev."<br/>
<br/>
The demon prince's heart skipped a beat. Fuck her skill to always manage saying the right words to catch him off guard no matter how irritated he was with her.<br/>
<br/>
Seviathan turned his face from her to hide his blush, but Charlie's hand that reached for his cheek kept him in place, her other hand holding his wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze. The way her onyx eyes sweetly gazed into his was sickening and addicting at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks though, I know you're just looking out for me."<br/>
<br/>
It was honestly more about affirming his possession over her than the sake of her wellbeing, but Seviathan was too enchanted with her right then that he found himself placing his own free palm over her hand at his face and nodded dumbly.<br/>
<br/>
Their walk proceeded. Sinful glances toward the princess kept coming, and Charlie's soothing grip over his hand kept Seviathan's outrage at bay, though it was a struggle. At a time the prince's back was turned, a richly dressed demon had the audacity to grab Charlie on the shoulder and invited the girl to somewhere 'fun'. Seviathan was just about ready to pounce and slaughter the bastard.<br/>
<br/>
Then his eyes found Charlie's face.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh sir, are you asking me out?" She turned, revealing her eyes bristling with inky, twitching gnarls and spikes. Mouth opened to show crimson tendrils unravelling viciously from where her teeth should be, threatening to find the scum's neck and squeeze. Her voice was low and distorted. <em><strong>"It would be such an honor!"</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
The demon screamed at the nightmare-like sight and ran. Charlie giggled as her regular, perfect teeth returned and spikes withdrew into dreamy charcoal orbs with honey tinted scleras.<br/>
<br/>
She playfully elbowed her green, wide-eyed companion. "Told you I can handle it."<br/>
<br/>
Seviathan shook his head, but it was written in his proud smile that he was impressed. He took Charlie's face in his hands to give her a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been letting charliathan/plantlotte live rent free in my brain for days now and I have no choice but to accept that I adore it to pieces. The ship is fun to write!</p><p>(yes im aware that in canon their relationship turned toxic and seviathan became abusive but hellooo voxval and angelxval ships exist. if hh fans can get into those fans should enjoy plantlotte too just fine lmao)</p><p>hope you've enjoyed and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>